Look Deeper
by A.Piece.Of.Paper
Summary: Jerome now lives in New York where he attends college. Amber Millington also lives in New York, but a different part of New York. An End of College Party is thrown in Times Squares and both Amber and Jerome attend without knowing the other one is there. Then they meet again after three years and end up living together. JAMBER FANFIC! Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been able to upload anything. My laptop broke and I finally got a new one and I have been busy with other stuff. Also i went back and read my old stories and noticed how badly written they were. I'm going to redo all of them, but my writing has gotten better. Here is a new Jamber story i came up with. Also i have also written another one but i still need to type it. Well this is Chapter 1 and there will be more coming your way. Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke sat in his apartment dining table looking at a piece of paper a girl had handed him about 5 days ago.

Jerome Clarke is a 21 year old guy who just finished his second year of college. He used to go to a boarding school called Anubis House. That is where he met most of his friends.

There was his best friend Alfie Lewis. Alfie was a funny and awesome guy who loved making jokes and pulling pranks with Jerome. They always loved pulling pranks on a certain blonde girl named Amber Millington.

Amber was a beautiful blonde rich girl. She and Jerome didn't get along so well, but he loved pulling pranks on her with Alfie. It was funny because even though they weren't the best of friends, Jerome and Amber usually teamed up when there was some sort of competition happening in the school. Once they teamed up when Amber went against Mara Jeffrey for school president, but Mara won the election. Another time they teamed up for a ping pong tournament when Jerome saw how amazing Amber was and chose her to be his partner.

Amber Millington dated Jerome's best friend Alfie Lewis after he begged and did everything she said. Amber and Alfie split up a few times and got back together, but to this day forward they are not together any more. Alfie had gotten together with a new girl in Anubis House named Willow a few weeks after Amber had left Anubis House to go to a Fashion School in New York and never came back. Jerome is also living in New York for college. Jerome had never seen Amber around New York for about three years and it is because they live in different parts of New York and they never thought of going and visiting each other.

Jerome Clarke also had a girlfriend in high school. Her name was Mara Jeffrey. Mara was a very smart girl who Jerome happened to fall in love with. After dating for about two years they couldn't handle the whole distant relationship thing so they split up. Jerome has been heartbroken ever since and he is sure no one could ever put his heart back to one piece.

Jerome sat there staring at the paper for a long time trying to decide if he should go or stay home doing nothing.  
The paper read:  
** End of College Party! **  
** June 16th**  
** 7:00-12:00p.m.**  
** In TIMES SQUARE**  
** |New York|**  
** Come celebrate the end of college year, **  
** and the beginning of an**  
** awesome summer vacation.**  
** JOIN US!**

The party was today and it was about 7:23p.m so he decided to go since he had no other plans. He grabbed his jacket and walked out into the cool air. He walked to his car and quickly got in and headed to the party.

Amber Millington was sitting in her bestfriends bed chatting away with her new American best friend.

Amber didn't really have a place to stay after her house burned down when she had forgotten a towel on the stove while the stove was on and had went shopping. Now she had to live in a small apartment 2 hours away from her home with her new friend and her very gross and annoying boyfriend while her house was being fixed and renewed from the fire. Her would was going to take 5 months to rebuilt. It had been about 2 months living with them and Amber couldn't take another minute in this filthy apartment and she had to find a new place to stay as quickly as possible.

Amber Millington is a 20 years of age, she also used to go to Anubis House until she left to go to the Fashion School, but in about 8 months she wasn't interested in it anymore and wanted to attend college to become a detective. She loved mysterious ever since the Sibuna Gang was formed. The Sibuna Gang was a secret gang her and her Anubis friends made after they found out the Anubis House had many mysterious and hidden secrets. She hated the fact that she wasn't able to see her Anubis friends anymore and she and her boyfriend Alfie Lewis had broken up, but she realized things happen for a reason.

Her friend and her were figuring out what to wear for a End of College Party in Times Square.

"Omg you should totally wear this!" Amber's friend said holding a gold,tight sparkily skirt.

Amber squealed excitedly, " Serina you're a genius!" Amber grabbed a pink see-through top and a pink tank top and held it up. "I can match it with this."

After both girls got dressed, Amber had added make up to her face, and had curled her hair into beautiful bouncy curls. For the final touch she wore her favorite pink heels to finish up her look.

Both girls walked outside to Serina's boyfriends car happily. Blake, Serina's boyfriend drove while Serina sat in the passenger seat and Amber sat in the back. There would be many people at the party from different colleges and Amber was getting a little bit nervous.

As soon as the car stopped, Amber ran out, and began walking to the door of the huge building that had a glowing sign that read: THE END OF COLLEGE AND THE BEGINNING OF AN AWESOME SUMMER VACATION!

Amber, Serina and Blake walked inside to find hundreds of people dancing and having the time of their lives.

"Hey Amber, would you like to dance?

There he stood, looking as cute as ever. Daniel Stones looked at Amber with a flirty smile that always made her melt. Daniel was a good looking guy. Amber met him only 1 year ago at a restaurant his father owned. They began to see each other but they weren't a couple, they were two people who had fun and flirted with one another.

"Of course Danny," she said walking hand and hand to the dance floor. They both leaned in and began dancing to the music. It was a slow dance song, so they were standing very close. His hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

"You look sexy!" whispered Danny in Amber's ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a sweet smile. That's when he kissed her cheek and lowered him hand on her waist.

"How about we go check out what's upstairs, if you know what i mean," he whispered in her ear in a flirty tone. She pulled him by his collar and collided her lips with his.  
"Alright! Let's go" she winked at him and pulled him upstairs by the arm.

They weren't together together, they just were two friends who messed around and had some fun. Amber didn't really love him but most people had sex just for the fun of it.

They got to a room and closed the door and began kissing. She quickly removed his shirt to reveal his tan abs.

"Wait...maybe we shouldn't do this now!" she said backing away from him.

"Uh come on," Danny grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against thr nearest wall, gently. "Why not?" he said in a sad expression.

"Because we should be downstairs like everyone else, celebrating and dancing the night away. "You will be leaving to Las Vegas tomorrow and..."

Exactly! I will be leaving for the summer so that's why we should spend our last day undressing each other," he said while kissing her neck.

She pushed him away and said, "Well we do this all the time, so don't you want to spend the last day together doing something different other then doing this.

"Yeah you're right," he quickly put on his shirt and gave her one last kiss. "Let's go downstairs and have a blast," he said walking out the door with his hand around Amber's tiny waist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jerome Clarke finally arrived to the party and parked in an empty spot that took him 10 minutes to finally find. He walked out of the car and headed to the door of the huge building.

He walked inside and was greeted by an annoying girl that had a huge crush on him and was everywhere to be seen.

"Hi Jerome! I'm glad you decided to show up, like totes awesome that your here. At first I didn't think you would show up, but now that your here..." she blabbered on but Jerome didn't hear the rest.

He stared at the stairs in a shocked face. There walking down the stairs was a girl he had not seen in 3 years and for some odd reason, he had missed her like crazy. There she stood, his prank target from high school, looking as beautiful as ever, Amber Millington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It means alot knowing you guys are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter 2, sorry for the long wait. Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow. Well hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO~

"Jerome are you even listening to me?" the annoying girl asked.

"Hm..." Jerome finally turned his his head towered Jessica.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked while following Jerome's eyes, as they landed on the two people walking down the stairs. "Who is she?" she asked with a jealous tone.

"Just an old friend from high school," he replied still looking at Amber and trying to decide whether or not he should go there and greet her. He stared at the brunette guy next to Amber. They looked pretty cozy from how close they were standing.

That's when Amber looked around and locked eyes with Jerome. She had a shocked expression on her face and froze for a moment before walking towards Jerome.

"JEROME!" she yelled surprisingly. "Oh my gosh it is so good to see you!" she smiled and threw her arms around Jerome's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Amber Millington!" he said while putting his arms around her waist and hugging her back, tightly.

'Its been so long," he said while finally backing away, as she did the same.

"Its been YEARS! I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I actually missed you Jerome," she said with a sweet smile. "Wow, have you gotten taller? And look at that, you still got the same awesome hair," she said while ruffling his soft blonde hair.

He laughed and looked at her deeply. "I think you have gotten taller as well, or maybe its just the heels," he smirked, "...and I can't believe I'm gonna say it but I missed you too Millington.

"Did you miss me or did you miss pranking me?" she laughed.

"Both," Jerome smirked and looked at Daniel as he coughed.

"Oh..right! Jerome, this is my...friend Daniel. Daniel this is Jerome Clarke, my friend from high school," Amber finally introduced them to each other, realizing she had forgotten all about Danny after she had seen Jerome.

"It's nice to meet you Jerome," Daniel said while sticking out his hand for Jerome to shake.

"You too mate," Jerome replied while shaking Daniel's hand.

Hi...I'm Jessica, Jerome's girlfriend," Jessica announced out of no where with a smile on her face.

Jerome sighed out loud and face-palmed his forehead and before he could tell them she was not his girlfriend, Amber had fallen for it.

"Wow nice to meet you Jessica. I did not know Jerome had a girlfriend and how rude for him not to introduce you to us," Amber said while staring at Jerome surprised.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, while turning to face Jessica. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested, and you can't keep telling people that I'm your boyfriend," he sighed and turned back to Amber and Daniel.

"Jessica trust me you don't want that thing," Amber laughed.

"Thing?" Jerome said confused.

"He's dumb, you deserve someone better Hun," she continued, ignoring Jerome's question.

"Yeah he is mean, I'm gonna move on and show him what he's missing out on,' Jessica said while hugging Amber. "I love you outfit, BTW totes pretty."

"Awh thank you, I love yours too. It's...totes amazeballs," Amber said while coming up with a weird word.

Jessica smiled and walked away while Amber mouthed "Your Welcome," to Jerome.

"Amazeballs?" Danny asked confused while Jerome laughed and grabbed a drink from the bar next to them.

"Yeah, I heard Serena use it a couple of times, it's supposed to mean Amazing, I guess," she explained. "Oh Jerome! You have to meet my best friend Serena, she was dying to meet a British guy."

"Alright go get her and I will wait here," Jerome laughed and took a sip of his beer.

As Amber went to look for Serena, Daniel stared at Jerome for a long time before finally saying something. "Jerome...Um your her ex's best friend. What was his name?" he asked while thinking.

"Ah Alfie Lewis?" Jerome asked.

"Yes him."

"So Daniel, you and Amber friends or are you two together?" Jerome asked concerned.

"Oh me and Amber? Together? It's complicated. We act like a couple and shit, but we are not dating or anything," Daniel explained with his head down.

"Wow it is complicated..."

"Okay Serena, this is my friend Jerome," Amber announced, finally returning.

"Eeep! Oh my gosh, so you're British too?" Serena squealed.

"Yes that's right, love." Jerome smirked while Amber rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Oh my...he...he called me love, he really is a hot British guy!" she whispered to Amber, happily.

"Serena, he's not famous. You don't have to scream, he's just British and there is nothing special about him." Amber turned to Jerome and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not famous yet Ambs," he smirked while setting a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Hey, you never let me call you "Ambs", how come he can?" Serena asked and Amber sighed. "Okay go back to Blake now," Amber said while pushing Serena back to the dance floor direction.

"Wow! Your friend is...interesting," Jerome smirked.

"Yeah she is...something," Amber laughed.

"Amber...How about we go dance now?' Daniel announced, getting annoyed.

"Oh right, Jerome do you wanna join us?" she asked, looking at him.

"You're joking, right?! I do not dance," he answered with a grossed face while taking a sip of his beer.

"Alright suit yourself, and don't drink too much, you don't want to get drunk," she said while taking the beer away from him and setting it on the table bar next to him. She took Daniel's arm and headed to the dance floor.

The problem was that Jerome did not listen, so he asked for more and more beer. It was a party and he came here to have fun and get his mind off of things, so he did not care and got drunk.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO~**

The time was moving fast till it hit 1:37 a.m. and everyone began to leave the party.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, for now that is.," Amber said while wrapping her arms around Daniel's neck and giving him a sweet, long hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, but I will be back at the end of August. Take care and don't forget about me," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you too, and I would never forget about you. I will text you and we can video chat a few times when you're not busy," she began to back away and he did too as well. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back while tears rolled down her cheeks. In about ten minutes they had said their goodbye's and he was out the door and gone in a flash. Amber stood there for a bit and then was greeted by Serina.

"Hmm...Amber, I think Jerome might be drunk," she said slowly with a shocked expression on her face.

"WHAT?!" Amber quickly ran back to the bar where she had left Jerome. She stared at Jerome who was acting weird and dancing awkwardly with a glass in his right hand, Blake sat there watching Jerome while laughing.

"Jerome I told you not to drink too much!" she said while grabbing him and sitting him back down.

"Eh, come on babe, Stop worrying, it's a party. I was having fun," he said laughing.

"Babe?! You cannot drive home like this! Do you have a car with you?" she asked.

"Hell yeah! It's a smokin' hot car!" he answered with a smirk.

"Serina, I'm gonna drive Jerome home, so you and Blake can head home. I will come back, probably tomorrow since it's too late to grab a taxi," Amber said while looking for Jerome's wallet and car keys in his pockets.

"Alright be careful," Serina smiled giving Amber a hug and heading out the doors

Almost everyone had left the party, except a few workers and some college student, who were now beginning to head out.

As Amber finally found his wallet in his front left pants pocket, she looked for his license or an ID so she could find his address. After she found it, she helped Jerome up and threw one of his arms around her neck and headed outside.

"Alright, give me your car keys," she demanded as Jerome searched his pocket and took out his keys and handed them to her. "Here you go Ma'am!" She looked at him annoyed and clicked the unlock button a few time and looked around to see which car would light up. There was not many cars in the parking lot so it was pretty easy to find the car quickly.

She spotted a blue convertible and grabbed Jerome's hand and walked to the car. She opened the passenger seat and pushed Jerome in and began to buckle up his seat belt.

"Woah there love! As much as I enjoy a beautiful women touching me everywhere, I think I can handle a seat belt myself. Last time I checked I wasn't five years of age." he looked at her face, which was very close to his at the moment and smiled. Amber suddenly noticed and began to feel uncomfortable as she could smell the alcohol in his breath and backed away and closed the door and heading to the driver's side.

"Alright mister drunk ass," she sighed and put in his address on her phone's GPS. She in the keys and started the engine and drove out of the parking lot into the open road.

"Wow your hair looks like delicious noodles!" Jerome smirked while taking a strand of her hair in his hand and looking at it. He was shocked by Amber slapping his hand away angrily.

'Don't ever touch my hair again!" She yelled looking at him while he laughed. "Here, drink this and don't say another word," Amber handed him a bottle of water and continued driving.

**~35 Minutes Later~**

Amber made one last turn and parked the car next to a beautiful glass building, which apparently  
was Jerome's apartment building. It was much better then where Amber lived now. Outside stood a handsome middle aged man. Amber and Jerome got out the car and walked to the stairs where the man stood.

"Finally! I was waiting for you Jerome. I would not let them close the doors until you came back home. I have been standing out here all night." The man yelled at Jerome.

"Chill my brotheh!" Jerome laughed in a drunk tone.

"Shit! He's drunk," the man said, finally noticing and quickly letting them in.

"Thank you!" Amber thanked him while dragging Jerome to the elevator. "What floor does he live in?" she asked, totally confused.

"Sixth floor, room 402. You will find it on your left after u exit the elevator," the man explained,locking the doors.

"Thanks again." Amber grabbed Jerome's hand in her's and walked in the elevator and pressed the 6.

Jerome finally spoke as the elevator doors closed, "Blondie, you could of asked me where I lived. I'm pretty sure I know where my own home is."

"Your the prank king and in high school I was your little prank target. I'm not gonna take any chances and ask you for information when your drunk," she looked at him as if saying "Duh!'.

"Good point," he laughed.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened they both exited and turned to the left hall. They stopped at Room 402 as Jerome unlocked the door and walked inside with Amber behind. He quickly ran to the bathroom and she could hear him throwing up and growling in pain.

She locked the room behind her and looked around to find a beautiful place. The place was mostly with black and white furniture, but the place looked nice and comfy. She looked around for the kitchen and when she spotted it, she opened the fridge and took out two bottles of fresh cold water.

When Jerome finally came out, she handed him the bottle. He took a long sip before setting back on the counter.

"Well thanks for bringing me home Amber, I think I should head to my room and get some sleep. I feel like I'm gonna pass out anytime now." he said while giving her a short hug and heading to his bedroom.

Two minutes later he returned carrying a white blanket and pillow. "You can sleep on the couch over there for tonight," he pointed to the biggest couch and set the things there for her.

"Good night, noodles!" he laughed and walked drunkenly to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Amber smiled to herself and removed her heels. She looked at her clothes and sighed. She looked around and very quietly headed inside Jerome's bedroom. He lay there, dead asleep.

"Wow! He looks adorable when he's sleeping," she thought to herself and quickly regretted it. She shock the thought out of her head and walked to his drawer.

When she finally found a long gray shirt, she quietly walked out and closed his bedroom door behind her. She headed to the bathroom and changed into his comfy shirt. It was a bit long and it was about 4 inches above her knees. She breathed in his scent and smiled to herself.

She looked in the mirror and quickly got out her emergency, mini toothbrush that she kept in her purse and brushed her teeth. She put her curly hair in a messy bun and removed her she was finished, she walked out and closed the bathroom door.

She set her things on the love-seat couch and walked in the kitchen. She looked for a snack and took out a box of croissants. She put one in her mouth. After she ate two and drank a bottle of water, she turned off the light and went to the living room.

She lyed down and covered herself up. "Good night Jerome," she whispered even though she knew he could't hear her. She turned off the lamp next to the couch and rolled over on her side and closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on Jerome Clarke's couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_YAY! Chapter 2 is complete! Sooo sorry for the long wait guys. I have been busy getting ready for another year of high school, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Plzz keep reading and reviewing. I loved all of your reviews, they made me smile and it's nice to know that people are actually reading this. More to come and the Jamber romance will begin to develop in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Toodlez :D !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back! I'm sooo sorry everyone. I have been so busy and haven't had much time. I made this chapter longer so you will forgive me for taking so long. I hope none of you have given up on me and will continue reading. This chapter has many cute Jamber scenes. Ok well Enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!**  
**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Jerome got up and touched his head and growled in pain. All he remembered about the day before was that he had been to a party where he saw Amber, after 3 years. Then he remembered that she went to go dance with some American guy.

He opened his bedroom door and was greeted by the smell of bacon. He was very confused and a bit scared. He slowly walked to his kitchen after grabbing something for protection incase someone had broken in. He slowly walked carrying his "weapon" and jumped out of no where.

"WHO IS TH...AMBER?!" he yelled, realizing it wasn't an intruder.

"Jerome! What were you planning on doing with a lamp?! she asked confused while looking at the lamp in Jerome's grip. "I was nice enough to make you breakfast and you were planning to kill me with a...lamp." she joked around while laughing and setting a plate full of bacon, sausages, eggs, and 2 mini pancakes on the dining table.

"Sorry I thought you were an intruder...ummm, why exactly are you here?" He asked confused while setting the lamp back to it's spot.

"Wow so you were planning on scaring the intruder away with a lamp. That's very smart," she said sarcastically. "I'm here because you got drunk last night so I drove you home to make sure you were safe and crashed on your couch for the night."

"So Millington cares about other people besides herself." He smirked, clapping sarcastically.

"Alright. I'm guessing you don't want the food," she said as she slowly walked near the trash can.

"NO!" Jerome quickly got up and grabbed the plate from her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to messing with you," he laughed aloud.

"No kidding," she spoke while heading back to the dining table as Jerome stared at her from behind, noticing she was wearing one of his favorite shirts. He smiled, noticing how good it looked on her.

As Amber sat down on the chair, she turned her head back to Jerome as he stood by the sink staring at her with his deep blue eyes.

"What are you staring at?!" she asked in annoyance.

He quickly pulled his eyes away from her and heading back to the table with his plate and sat down. "Nothing, I just noticed that you were wearing my shirt."

"Oh yeah. I needed something comfortable to wear for the night, so I stole one of your shirts," she smiled and took a bite of her bacon, as Jerome did the same.

"How did you sleep?" Jerome asked, concerned.

"Pretty good. It was way better then where I live now. I have to share a tiny apartment with Serina and her gross boyfriend," she answered.

"Really?!" I would of thought you had your own place." He asked confused.

"I did, but it burned down..." Amber explained everything to him and how it happened and how it would take 3 more months to fix it.

"Oh wow! Well sorry to hear that. I mean if you'd like, you could stay here till your place is fixed. I live alone and I could use a women to cook and clean for me around here," he smirked and looked at her. "What do you say?"

"Really?! You would let me live here with you?" she squealed.

"Only if you keep cooking, because this breakfast was the best I have had in a while," he smiled and took his empty plate to the sink.

Amber smiled and got up and followed Jerome to the sink. She hugged him from behind. "Thank you Jerome! You are the best," she finally let go and walked to the couch to fold the blanket.

As thirty five minutes passed, Amber had washed the dishes and had just finished getting dressed with her party clothes from the night before, since it was all she had with her.

"Alright, so you're gonna take me to Serina's place to get my clothes and stuff. Then I can come back here to unpack and get settled in.

"Alright sounds good. Lets go!" Jerome got his keys and walked out the door. They got in the car and Amber drove since she knew where to go.

"Living together shouldn't be weird, since we lived in the same boarding school for years," he spoke as they drove out of the parking spot.

"Yeah it will be like old times. I just hope you have grown up and have became less childish," she laughed.

"I was never childish...Ok maybe I was, buuuut I have grown up into a responsible adult," he smiled.

"Alrighty, so that means you're finally done with pranking me?" She asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sadly yes," he replied, looking out the car window.

"Wow, so I guess you really have grown up after all," she laughed and made a right turn.

After about two hours of driving, they finally arrived. Amber and Jerome got out of the car and walked to the small building in front of them. Amber knocked on the door and was greeted by Serina.

"Alright! Amber I packed all of your stuff, all you have to do is come and help me close the luggages and check if I forgot to pack anything," Serina said while grabbing Amber up the stairs to her small bedroom.

"I am so jealous of you Amber! You get to live with a hot, British guy."

"Oh god Serina, it's just Jerome." Amber said as she looked around.

When they talked and got done packing they both walked downstairs, each holding a luggage.

"Amber, do you have like two dead bodies in those huge things?" Jerome asked, looking at the two enormous luggages.

"Haha! Very funny, now be a man and carry them to the car with Blake while I say bye to Serina.

Jerome and Blake walked to the car, each carrying a luggage.

After saying bye, Jerome drove, with Amber in the passenger seat on her phone.

Jerome looked at her for a second and looked back at the road. "Who are you texting?" he asked concerned.

"Danny. I'm asking him when he won't be too busy for us to video chat," she explained, her eyes glued on her phone.

"Oh, you miss your boyfriend already?" he mocked.

"He's not my boyfrie...well not yet anyways," she looked at Jerome. "Why do you care anyways?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I don't, I was just asking," he replied.

The rest of the ride was silent. They headed to the door, Jerome carrying her lugagges and Amber carrying her purse and phone. They walked to the elevator and were greeted by some dude Jerome couldn't stand.

"Nice Jerry!" the guy whistled.

"Excuse me?" Jerome asked, very confused.

"Your girlfriend is moving in with you, that should be fun. You lucky bro! She's very hot! If she wasn't your girlfriend I would so tap that!" he smirked in Amber's direction while saying the last part.

Amber turned to face the guy. " Woah there love! I'm not his girlfriend, just a friend," she said, very annoyed.

Jerome randomly burst out laughing. " Me and Amber Millington? Dating?!

"Well in that case, wanna go to my place and have some fun blondie?" the guy asked reffering to Amber.

That's when the elevator doors opened and Amber and Jerome walked out.

" Okay let me answer you in a way that you will understand, HELL. NO." she waved to him before the elevator doors closed.

"Fiesty Amber!" Jerome said while softly kicking her butt from the side.

Amber smiled and pushed him playfully. Jerome opened the apartment door and set her luggages by the couch. He closed the door behind them and headed to the kitchen.

Amber began to unpack. " Where am I supposed to put all my clothes?" she asked, loud enough for him to hear from the kitcken.

Jerome came out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of beer, "I have a half empty closet in my room, my clothes on the left and your can be on the right," he explained, then took a sip of beer.

"You really think that my stuff would fit in a small closet?!" she asked, annoyed.

That's when Jerome grabbed her luggages and walked to his room. Amber stood there for a while confused, then she followed him to his room. There she saw a walk-in closet. She walked inside and saw that only the left side was filled with clothes. She looked shocked for a moment, then she smiled and unzipped her luggages, revealing many shoes and clothes.

"Well don't just stand there, help me hang my stuff," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" he laughed and grabbed some hangers.

**~After 35 minutes of unpacking~**

Amber sat on the couch exhausted, Jerome was lying down on the longer couch. It was about 3:40 p.m.

"So, how's Fashion School?" Jerome asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh that. Well actually I gave up on that the first 8 months, I'm actually attending college to be a detective," she responded.

"Wow a detective! Never would of thought you were into all that stuff," Jerome said, surprised.

"Yeah me either, but I love mysterious and all that, so detective it is. What about you?" she asked, concerned.

"Well my major is a lawyer," he answered.

"Jerome Clarke, a lawyer?! Wow I'm impressed."

They spoke till 5:04 p.m. about their lives and futures.

Amber stared at the black curtain for a moment. It was black and it made the living room seem too dark and depressing. She wanted to grab it and take it off right away. She got an idea for new curtain. She was thinking of putting a white curtain with a black scarf curtain on the top.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jerome asked, noticing Amber had been staring at the window for a while.

"That curtain," she pointed to the living room window. "I don't like it. If I'm going to live here with you for a while, I have to like the furniture and decorations. I have a perfect idea for a new curtain," she smiled happily.

"The curtain is fine!" Jerome sighed as Amber got up and walked to the door. " Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"When we were driving here, I saw a store near by, across the street," she said as she began to open the door, and was interrupted by Jerome's cough.

She turned around to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "Uhm, you're gonna go out in that?" he asked, pointing to her very tight mini skirt from last nights college party.

She looked down at where he was pointing and her eyes became wide. "Oh shit!" she quickly walked to his room to change. Jerome laughed at her as she ran.

After she had changed and was gone out the door, he lay there looking at the ceiling, and without hesatation he had fallen asleep.  
-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo~

When he woke up about 2 hours later he noticed a blanket over him. He thought for a moment and knew that Amber had probably covered him up.

He removed the blanket and stood up. As he looked around the room, he noticed a white curtain hanging on his window. He saw Amber coming out of the kitchen carrying what looked like a long black scarf.

Amber noticed Jerome was finally awake and smiled at him. She had changed into a dark blue top, with black shorts and black heels. She wore her hair up in a nice bun, two curled strands of hair hanging on both sides of her face.

He stared at her for a second before she spoke excitedly. "What do you think?" she pointed to the white curtain. "I know it looks plain, but I'm not done just yet." She picked up the scarf and walked to the window where there stood a stool.

"Can you come here and hold the left side." she asked as he did as he was told.

After she had adjusted the right side perfectly, she had told Jerome to let go as she fixed the left side. He walked behind her and watched as she worked her magic. That's when she lost her balance on the stool and before he had time to catch her from behind, she had fallen and was now laying on top of him on the black carpet floor.

With her hands on his chest and his on her hips, she picked her head up and looked at him nervously. There faces so close to each other, foreheads almost touching, she could feel her face begin to heat up as he looked back at her. That's when she noticed -for the first time- how blue and beautiful his eyes were. This was the closest they had ever stood by each other, and it was the first time she had looked deeply and closely into the blue pool of amazement.

They both stared at each other for a deep second before Amber quickly looked away and got off of him, standing back up and apologizing.

"No problem," he responded while getting back up as well.

She turned to the curtain as if nothing happened and smiled, " What do you think now?"

He looked her up and down from behind, smiling he said," It's beautiful!"

She turned around to face him and smiled. " I'm glad you like it."

What Amber didn't know was that he wasn't talking about the curtain.

That's when Amber's laptop began ringing. She quickly ran to the couch and looked at the screen and saw that she was getting a video call on Skype from Daniel. She fixed herself a bit then answered the call.

Daniel's handsome face showed up on the screen and Amber smiled.

"Hey there sexy!" he smirked while winking at her and blowing a kiss.

Amber smiled then turned to Jerome who was standing behind her listening.

"Jerome! Do you mind?" Amber asked frustrated.

"Right sorry, I'll be in my room." he said as he walked to his room a bit disappointed.

'Sorry," Amber apologized looking back on the laptop screen at Daniel.

"Where are you? Are you at his house?" Daniel asked angirly.

"Yeah..."

Why the hell are you there?" he yelled.

"Calm down! I'm living with him until my house is fixed." she explained.

Why do you have to live with him? Why not someone else...like maybe a female friend." he looked down away from the screen.

"Because there is no one else, and I'm used to living with him. Haven't you forgotten I lived with him for years in boarding school?" she explained and added, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because...I'm far away from you and I just found out my girlfriend is living with another guy!" he yelled.

"He's just Jerome...Wait, your girlfriend?" she asked surprised..

"Yes! My girlfriend," he smiled. "Why? Do you not want that?" he asked concerned.

"No no! I do!

"Good!"

They continued video chatting for about 35 minutes more and then they finally ended the call.  
Amber fell back on the couch smiling to herself. The thought of her and Daniel finally being a couple made her happy, and she didn't feel used anymore.

That's when Jerome finally came out of his room and turned on the television.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Amber sat up and looked at him confused. "I'm fine?"

"I heard him yelling at you for living here with me," he explained. Jerome had only heard the beginning of the conversation because Amber had inserted headphones after that.

"Oh, no don't worry, we worked that out...he also said that I was his girlfriend!" she announced happily.

"Wow! That's...wonderful," he responded, not sounding very pleased.

"What?" You didn't sound too happy about that," she stared at him.

"It's just that he's in Las Vegas, and you're in New York...LAS VEGAS...the city of sex and money..." he was quickly interrupted my Amber's yelling.

"What are you saying? He's not gonna cheat on me! You just don't like seeing me happy! You never did!" she yelled while getting up from the couch and getting ready to head to the bathroom, away from Jerome.

Before she could, she felt a hand holding her back on her wrist. Jerome stared at with a questioning face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I like seeing you happy!" he yelled back, holding her wrist higher now.

Amber looked at her wrist and looked back at him. "Never mind, forget I said anything." Amber took her wrist away from his hold, but before she could walk away from him she was pulled by the waist and was pushed against the wall very lightly.

He looked at her, his eyes concerned and sad. Once again they stood very close. She could hear his heartbeat. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Every time I was happy you would do something, or prank me and ruined my happiness. You thought it was funny, but it always hurt me," she explained, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She continued, " Like the time when you found that terrible picture from my past and put it all over the school. I was trying to forget my terrible past, but all you did was brought it back...I'll never forgive you for that."

Jerome looked her deeply in her tearful eyes," Wow! I would of never guessed a girl as perfect as you, could be someone with a terrible past," he said, half whispering now.

"Perfect?" she asked.

"Yes, perfect. You're beautiful, you're the whole package, everyone loves you and no one would dare to hate you," he explained looking down.  
Amber looked surprised and said,"That's where you're wrong, I'm not perfect. I have secrets, bad memories...even scars. When I came to Anubis House I was getting away from the terrible past when I was young and just a little girl. I was walking away from the hate, all the bruises..." she gulped and continued, "The worse part was being hated and unwanted from my own father. He didn't want me from the start and he never will.

"Amber began to cry, thinking of her past and all the pain it had caused her.

That is when he did the unexpected and he hugged her tightly. He leaned his head to her ear, his lips almost touching her skin and he whispered, "

I'm so sorry for all the hurt, sadness, and pain I have caused you. I didn't know about your past and I'm so sorry, but I will make it up to you, I promise." he hugged her tighter.

Amber smiled in his chest and finally hugged him back.

This was their first real, long hug they had shared in a while. She felt safe in his arms, and she was glad she would be living with him."I guess you really have changed Mr. Clarke," she smiled as they finally pulled away from each other's embrace.

A happy tear ran down her cheek and before it fell all the way, Jerome placed his thumb on her cheek and slowly wiped it away.

With his hand still on her cheek they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They both noticed something about each other, they noticed that the other person wasn't as bad as they thought.

For some odd reason, Jerome couldn't help but stare at her pink, glossy lips. He wanted badly to place his lips on hers, but then he thought of Daniel. Daniel wouldn't be so happy if he found out that he had kissed his girlfriend. But then again, Jerome knew that Daniel was not the right guy for her.

He began to lean in as his lips got closer to hers. She looked at him shocked but couldn't help but also lean in. Before their lips could touch, they heard a loud knock on the door and quickly jumped away from one another.

Amber was glad but also disappointed. Then she thought of Daniel and she wasn't gonna let what just almost happened between her and Jerome ever happen again.

Jerome sighed loudly and backed away from Amber. He walked to the door and sighed even louder when he saw who it was.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO~**  
**Hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up in about a week, but I'll try to update earlier then a week. Okay Plzzz review!**


End file.
